In the furniture moving business large furniture components have to be moved through narrow doorways, hallways and narrow walkways. It is often necessary to use dollies or hand trucks to move the larger items. Large flat furniture components such as glass, stone, wood or composite table tops and other tables, pictures, mirrors, bedding, headboards, windows, doors, panels, etc. must be balanced on edge on a standard four wheel dolly or carried by two (2) or more people with one person walking backward. This can be very awkward and dangerous.
With the dolly attachment the above items can be moved safely and more efficiently by a single person or with little help from another.
When the dolly attachment is not needed it can be folded up for easy storage and is not a permanent part of the standard dolly, which can then be used to move other large pieces of furniture.
Wheeled dollies having up-standing railings or the like that are attached to a dolly are well-known for transport of flat structures. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,624 shows a dolly with a railing at one side for transport of planar material such as plywood, sheets of drywall and the like. This dolly, however, is large and bulky, and not well suited for furniture transport in a residential or an office environment. U.S. Pat. No. 4,488,733 shows a wheeled plate carrier for transporting large size plates such as building boards and the like, which is also bulky and unsuitable for use in a residential or office environment.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide an attachment for a conventional compact furniture dolly, which is small, light weight and readily attachable to the dolly whenever needed, and again readily detached when no longer needed.